Forget Me Not
by Mysterious Members
Summary: After a mysterious attack on Konoha, the one man who knew the attackers loses all recollection of the event. Left to heal in the Hyuuga compound, can the daughter of the clan leader revive his lost memory? Hinata/Kakashi.
1. Kaishi

**Forget Me Not**

**Summary: After a mysterious attack on Konoha, the one man who knew the attackers loses all recollection of the event. Left to heal in the Hyuuga compound, under the care of a young girl, can the daughter of the clan leader revive his lost memory? Hinata/Kakashi.**

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto and me are tight. He would have let me have the characters if I asked. I just thought I'd be nice and let him keep them. I regret it every day…**

**A/N: Hello all!**

**We are the Mysterious Members, but seperately I am known as Emerald Elf-Slytherin707 here on fanfiction, and my associate here is Jaggarte. J and I will be taking turns writing the chapters, and this is the first ensallment, which I wrote. **

**The story will be a Hinata/Kakashi fic (my first het! As I am a yaoi writer by nature), we're aiming for about 20 chapters, and they could get pretty lengthy. Sorry I made this first one so short, but Jaggarte is working on the next one, and believe me - J can waffle on. **

**Anyway! On with the story.**

* * *

_Kaishi: A new beginning._

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Kaishi**

White.

That was the first thing he noticed.

A blinding, opalescent white - overwhelming his senses, as he struggled to push through the haze that shrouded his mind.

Then it was the noise.

The scrapping of metal wheels, falling of footsteps on the floor below, snippets of the voices that spoke above him, behind, surrounding him.

"The blade... too deep-"

"-Shut up!... Have to get him... immediately!"

The sensation of movement rattled every nerve in his body, the speed with which he traveled, immobile, further distorting his impaired sense of reality - but he was unconcerned. The never-ending white continued to swim around him, and he was lost to it, as the voices began to fade away - and for one moment, he ceased to exist.

Before a sudden pain rocked his being.

He might have cried out. All he knew was the sudden intense thumping of his heart, and the rush of adrenaline, as his eyes shot open - and had he stopped breathing for a moment?

The swirl of the colours, the confusion, and the sudden volume to which the voices had risen around him, all served to send ricochets of that intense pain piercing through his body – as he felt the point of a needle drawing out of his chest, where it had been plunged.

The white was gone now, replaced with the uncomfortable sensations of his body - the soreness of his eyes, the ache in his muscles - as he found himself without the will to move.

"Where..." Was that him speaking? It might have been his voice, except it sounded so dry and hoarse - and he hadn't spoken, struggling as he was to recover any memory of his whereabouts. "The attack..."

"Kakashi," A face so close to his, their expression endlessly relieved, gazing down to him as they spoke a name he didn't recognize. "The assault on Konoha has ended, you were injured-"

"Kakashi," A woman's voice this time, and another face, stern now, booming from above him as it seemed to demand his attention with an urgency he could not relate to. "Who was it you _saw?_ Who was attacking us?"

The crash of doors sounded behind him, and his heart was pounding, the creaking of the wheels as they suddenly stopped still - and he supposed that he must have been laying on his back, on a table most likely - and he was in a hospital room.

The hospital... because he had been injured? The pain...

"Hurts..." He rasped.

The woman who had spoken growled under her breath irritably.

"Tell me _who it was,_ Hatake!"

Blearily he shifted his gaze over to her, and her expression was furious, as she then grabbed his shoulder - sending sharp pain shooting through his chest, and he shouted with agony.

"Tsunade!" Another voice seemed to reprimand her, and yet it took a moment for her grip on his shoulder to loosen, ebbs of pain continuing to flow through him. "His heart is going to stop if you do not-"

"Fine. Prepare the anesthesia." She continued to grumble, and then her presence seemed to drift away from him - and he had to strain to hear the last of her words. "Any information we loose is on your head, Hiashi."

The colours were slipping away from him again then, the pain numbing, and his fear ceased too with the pounding of his heart; the voices dulled until he could no longer hear them - slow at first, and then suddenly, he was gone again.

But the familiar, comforting white did not return.

* * *

She had to hurry.

The damage had been done, Konoha was recovering, and the clan was sent into a confusion of turmoil – as the great congregation room was filled to bursting with the angry voices of a thousand white-eyed men and women.

"The gate has been compromised, we must take action-!"

"-Yes, yes, but Konoha has ANBU to take care of that! The clan needs to concentrate on our own borders-"

"-And what of those of us that are both a member of this clan, and an ANBU of Konoha, Gorou? What do you suppose-"

"- Of course we must serve our duty to the village! But our_ loyalties_ lie with the clan! We _must_ protect the main family-"

The girl hesitantly made her way through the rowdy crowd, mindful of every step, as she weaved through the groups, both standing and sitting, of enthusiastically arguing elders. The children had long been put to bed, and only those of age, only those who could fight and had fought, were now present; as verbal war raged within the Hyuuga complex.

"-It is not that simple! We cannot expect the Hokage to accept our reluctance, even in the name of the clan-"

"-But we can send those of the branch! Let them focus on the village's needs, while the rest of us here-"

Suddenly, the sound of a large gravel falling on wood at the front of the room ceased the overlapping arguments – startling the girl, as the group at large turned to gaze at the man that stood before them; his eyes, the same as their own, imploring their undivided attention.

"My lords and ladies," The man's voice was deep and calm as it cut through the room, and all turned to face him - he was the leader of the clan, after all, and it was his word that they had been waiting for.

A moment of silence reigned, as the last of the room's whisperings died out, and the long-haired man raked his gaze over the occupants of the chamber. When he spoke again, his voice carried over the room unchallenged.

"I have surveyed the aftermath of the battle." He announced, his tone serious and demanding. "Konoha has taken much damage, and the assistance of the Hyuuga will be needed."

The girl shrunk back in one corner of the chamber, as the voices of the crowd picked up again at the man's words, many pleading for their leader's understanding, some rising from their seats and crying out for the man's attention.

"But, my lord!" One loud voice spoke from the back of the congregation room as they stood, one arm raised. "In a time such as this, where our opponents are unknown, should we not focus instead on the preservation and protection of the clan?"

Many shouts, both in agreement and argument, followed – the noise of the room peaking – before another stood and spoke over the rest.

"The clan is undeniably the priority, but we are citizens of Konoha! We are loyal to the Hokage! It is not as though the enemies are at our gates!"

Even louder voices, more prominently of disagreement now, gave spark to the air, as angry shouts were exchanged – only to be silenced when the leader, raising his hand calmly to quiet them, redirected their attention once again; and the girl gave a sigh, as she was relieved by the sudden quiet.

"All of these things are correct." He placated the room, "But until any attack is made directly against the Hyuuga compound, we must make Konoha the point of our focus. Our enemies will come to be known in time." Little challenge was made against these words, except for the few expected scoffs, and when once again it was silent – the man continued. "Furthermore, we have a duty more important than that of our assistance to Konoha."

An element of surprise rippled through the crowd, and the girl peered up to their leader with a bashful curiosity.

One hand rose into the air questioningly, a soft feminine voice following. "What could be more important, my lord?"

The stoic man took a moment to reply, his tone gathering influence. "A jounin, injured in battle, has been placed in our care." He announced, as whisperings of intrigue erupted. "It has long been the custom of Konohagakure, that the most powerful clan would house the weak and injured of the village's elite. With the fall of the Uchiha clan some years ago, we must take up the mantle."

Enthusiasm was given in response to these words, nods and 'here, here's from the great majority, and man was pleased.

"But who is it that we house, Lord Hiashi?" One man asked, and all eyes turned in wonderment to the man.

The girl strained to peer over the shoulders of those before her, as a silence swept over the room, and her eyes locked onto those of her father for the first time.

Hiashi smiled proudly, his back straight, and shoulders squared.

"Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

**A/N: Terribly short, isnt it? Don't worry, my chapters being too short will soon be the least of your problems. 'o.o**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the story to come, and any suggestions, questions, or messages of burning hate can be sent in review form!**

**Over and out.**

**-Emerald-**


	2. Lost

**Forget Me Not**

**Summary: After a mysterious attack on Konoha, the one man who knew the attackers loses all recollection of the event. Left to heal in the Hyuuga compound, under the care of a young girl, can the daughter of the clan leader revive his lost memory? Hinata/Kakashi.**

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto and me are tight. He would have let me have the characters if I asked. I just thought I'd be nice and let him keep them. I regret it every day…**

**A/N: Hey guys, wow, no pressure just writing with the AWESOME Emerald (she keeps telling me that anyway...) I'll try my hardest for you and I hope you enjoy my chapter! Note of warning: This chapter is short but have no fear, once I get into the swing of things they will be a longer! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lost**

"_Don't forget when the leaves fall..."_

A push behind his eyes tells him to wake, he is tired of sleeping. He starts to break through to the surface but it's so hard to move his finger even an inch.

"_The colour, the wind..."_

That song seems so familiar to him; it calls him to action, to beat this rising darkness once and for all. '_I can do this...'_ he thinks as he strives to the light, finally breaking free from the slide, his body reclaimed to life; and to pain, a pain so harsh that it forces him to clench his teeth instead of moaning or screaming out. He needs to hear that song, just a little more.

"_And the way it calls..."_

He struggles to turn his head toward the sound and sees a young woman with black hair and a slender body. She is delicately tending to some flowers, cutting the stems diagonally, placing some salt into a vase and then arranging them into a beautiful bouquet. She sings as she handles each flower, as if investing them with the power to grow.

"_Don't forget how the sun heats..."_

Now looking around him, he could see that he was on a bed in a small but well furnished room. Maybe this girl was a maid servant of some sort, sent to tend to him and the room. Maybe he knew her.

"_The crops, the fun..."_

This place was so unfamiliar to him, he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there, the only thing he knew was that he hurt from almost every muscle and that he had a stab wound somewhere near his stomach. He wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't want to interrupt the girl. His hand flew to his mouth where his ever-present mask was, thankful it was still there, at least he had that small comfort he thought with a sigh, and then wished he hadn't.

"_And the way the heart bea-"_

The girl turned around then, and Kakashi watched as her eyes grew wide, the alarm of seeing him awake seeming to catch the girl the off-guard, as the vase in her hands fell suddenly to the ground with a loud crash.

Kakashi winced at the sound of shattered glass, watching as the girl seemed to struggle with speech, her hands shaking. After a moment, he thought he heard her whisper a stuttered apology, as she bent down and began to gather the broken pieces of the vase.

The jounin's mind was a-whir. This girl looked familiar, and some small part of him thought he might almost remember her, but his mind was blank.

Suddenly then, footsteps could be heard approaching the adjacent door to the room. A man opened the door to see what the commotion was; he took one look at Kakashi's conscious form and turned to the girl.

"Leave us." He didn't even look at her as he ordered her from the room.

The girl trembled slightly as she bowed and quickly left, closing the door after her without a sound. _'It must have been a servant,' _thought Kakashi as he struggled to sit up to greet his guest.

"Hiashi," Kakashi mumbled, trying to get used to the idea of talking after being asleep, "where am I?"

"The Hyuuga compound." The tall man replied, "You've been injured."

"Oh," Kakashi replied vaguely, "Well then, how are you?"

"How am I?" Hiashi frowned. "I should be asking that same question of you, you have been unconscious for a few weeks now."

"Weeks?" Kakashi managed to rasp out, a bit concerned, "what happened to me?"

"Don't you remember? Konoha was attacked by an enemy. You went ahead to scout and to find out who it was. We got concerned when you didn't return so we went to see if you were in need of help, I found you lying on the ground hardly breathing with a knife wound near your heart. You would have died if it wasn't for Tsunade." Hiashi stood up and walked around the room as he told this to Kakashi. He stopped when he looked at the man. His eyes were confused and Hiashi could see that what he was saying wasn't making much sense.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hiashi. You mean Tsunade, the Legendary Sannin?" Kakashi's eyes widened for a moment, and then narrowed at Hiashi, "Is this a joke?"

"You don't remember anything?" Hiashi questioned looking for some kind of trick in the jounin's eyes, "you are our only hope to find Konoha's enemy or enemies, this isn't a time to be joking Kakashi," the Hyuuga's eyes widened in surprise and worry when he could see that Kakashi was speaking the truth. Turning his head away he didn't see Kakashi put his hand to his head in an old habit of his.

"The last thing I remember," Kakashi said, eager to find an explanation, "was the Chuunin Exams."

Hiashi looked at Kakashi with shock, took two steps back and hurriedly opened the door.

"Neji!" He shouted, gaining the jounin's attention, "I need you to go find Tsunade and bring her back here immediately." He paused for a moment then said, "Tell her it's Kakashi."

Kakashi heard the sound of footsteps running along the veranda outside his door then fade away into the distance.

"Did I get hurt in the fight against the sand and the sound?" asked Kakashi, "shouldn't you be out there Hiashi, helping the people?" Kakashi made a move to get out of the bed, "I'm still able to fight, we shouldn't worry about a bump when Konoha is at stake." Kakashi lifted his body slightly from the bed and shouted in pain then slumped back onto the bed, "on second thought, it looks like you'll have to fight this one on your own Hiashi," Kakashi wheezed, "It seems my injuries haven't healed just yet."

Hiashi took a chair near the door and sat it next to Kakashi's bed, "I'm not going anywhere just yet, Konoha can take care of itself without me for the moment," Hiashi said while he sat down on the chair.

Hiashi was at a loss for words, how could he explain all that had happened since the chuunin exams from three years ago? How much did Kakashi remember from that fight? Did he know that the previous Hokage died while fighting Orochimaru? And if he didn't, how would he tell him? How do you tell someone that they have lost their memory? This was getting a little too complicated for Hiashi's liking, he just wished that Neji would hurry and bring Tsunade; she might have an idea of what's going on and how to fix it, at least, he hoped.

While Hiashi was having these thoughts Kakashi was looking at his room, his eyes glancing past his vest and forehead protector on the bed post and landing on the flowers that the girl hadn't broken. A quick grin spread across his face as he thought of the shock she must have gotten.

Kakashi turned to Hiashi, "could you do me a favour and thank that girl who brought the flowers in, I can't remember the last time I got flowers."

Hiashi turned to Kakashi, momentarily pausing in his thoughts, "you can thank her yourself," he paused again, "she must look quite different then when you last saw her, that girl is my eldest daughter, Hinata." Hiashi stood up, he had to see if Tsunade was here yet. Taking the chair and placing it back near the door he turned to Kakashi before leaving, "Hinata will bring you your food for tonight, you can thank her then. For now, stay in bed."

With those words Hiashi left Kakashi to wait for Tsunade in the front foyer, a place where they could talk about Kakashi's condition without fear of being overheard. While he was walking down the corridor Kakashi fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of an enemy that he couldn't see. Struggling against this dream he woke for a moment then fell asleep again, this time dreaming of flowers, sunlight...

And hearing a song that he couldn't quite remember.

* * *

**A/N: So that was my first chapter I hope you all liked it, if not tell me where I'm going wrong, that coupled with Emerald constantly over my shoulder making sure I don't damage her reputation should make me a brilliant writer, if I do say so myself. Kakashi and Hinata's romance will be starting soon, don't worry, it will start off with a strong friendship and then it will develop into something more...or will it? Stay tuned for the next chapter. I can't wait!  
**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_


	3. Tedium

**Forget Me Not**

**Summary: After a mysterious attack on Konoha, the one man who knew the attackers loses all recollection of the event. Left to heal in the Hyuuga compound, under the care of a young girl, can the daughter of the clan leader revive his lost memory? Hinata/Kakashi.**

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto and me are tight. He would have let me have the characters if I asked. I just thought I'd be nice and let him keep them. I regret it every day…**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry its been so long since an update - Jaggarte and I have had to take a long break from fanfiction writing to concentrate on uni. I know, where are our priorities? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chap - we'll be sure to come back with more soon, if you guys still want it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tedium  
**

The sound of polished nails as they tapped irately against a metal clipboard filled the room, a steady rhythm, as though counting down the seconds until the inevitable announcement that would follow.

A man sat, unmoving, in his bed as he awaited the important decision - his eyelids drooping tiredly, and a yawn escaping him as the woman at his bedside finally gave a decisive sigh.

"This is unexplainable." The clipboard, covered in medical notes, was dropped to the woman's lap as she seemed to give up on the puzzle at hand.

Her tone was serious, her words even more so, and yet if it wasn't for the fierce frown that she was directing at him, Kakashi felt sure that he would have fallen asleep. Gazing across from where he was sat up in the bed, the Jounin's eyes locked on the troubled expression of Hiashi, as the head of the Hyuuga clan stood tensely to one side of the room.

How long had it been since the attack? Kakashi wondered with sudden clarity, his eyes fixed on the scene outside the window as the sun began to drop behind the hills in the distance. He had only been there a day, had only woken that morning – and already he felt sick of his surroundings.

Surely keeping a man secluded to a bed in a small white room this long had to violate some kind of human right?

The man sighed, as he shifted uncomfortably, his eyes avoiding Tsunade's calculating stare as he frowned to himself.

He wanted to get out of there.

Almost every muscle in the silver-haired Jounin's body twitched with atrophy, his skin itching under the smooth sheets that covered his waist and legs, as the afternoon sun shone brightly from the window directly across from his bed, and a wind drifted lazily into the room.

Of course, there was a reason he was not allowed to stand, or sit up too straight... or breathe too much. But it had been two days already, and he _was_ a ninja. Surely they could give him the benefit of the doubt, and let him walk outside every hour or so?

Alright, so maybe he could admit that this was a pretty serious situation.

"I mean, where does _three years_ of a man's memory disappear to?" Tsunade gave him an incredulous look. "You didn't even suffer _that much_ brain trauma..."

Make that a very serious situation, Kakashi sighed to himself.

But really, how bad could it be? In truth, Kakashi himself didn't feel any different. He certainly didn't feel ill enough that he should be bedridden still, but his companions - namely the irate Hyuuga standing to his right - did not care to take the risk. Sure, his legs and his arms were sore, and his chest felt like it had been ripped apart and hastily reconstructed, but apart from that and a craving for chai, he felt no different than he had a few days ago.

But Kakashi had to stop short at that thought.

Was it really a few days ago? He supposed that what he actually thought of as merely a day or a week ago, was more likely about two and half years... Wait a minute, how old was he now?

But this was no time to worry over such menial things, Kakashi reminded the small part of his brain which had begun to hyperventilate. Turning once again to face the frowning Hokage, he supposed he should ask some questions.

"So, uh..." The Jounin struggled for a moment, though he didn't fail to notice how the attention of the other occupants of the room snapped to him the moment his weak voice made itself known. "... What do I do now?"

Tsunade shared a look with Hiashi for a moment, before the woman turned back to him and voiced a question the Jounin did not expect to hear.

"What do you want to do, Kakashi?"

He wanted to go back to his apartment, sleep off this haze, and - preferably - wake up two and half years ago.

The Jounin cleared his throat. "Well, I supposed I should be filled in on what I... missed."

Tsunade waved away those words quickly though. "There will be plenty of time for that. For now we should focus on your physical state-"

"Why did you ask me, then?" Kakashi mumbled, a slightly irritated expression crossing his face.

"-I meant," The Hokage glared lightly at being talked over, her voice rising, "That there is nothing I can do at this time to retrieve your memory. We are facing the fact that you have been severely injured, and that you may never regain the years you have lost."

A heavy silence followed these words, and despite his uncaring nature, Kakashi felt his heart sink.

Tsunade seemed to gather herself together then, and when she spoke again, her tone was much softer. "The most important thing to do now is associate you with familiar things."

The silver-haired Jounin's head whipped towards her. "So, you mean I'll be out of here soon?" His expression immediately became sheepish, as he seemed to catch himself, and turned to face the Hyuuga. "Sorry, Hiashi," He smiled, "But I'm gonna go insane soon."

Hiashi merely shook his head in understanding, a slight smile upturning the corner of his lips.

Tsunade shook her head though, bringing his attention back to her.

"Not quite, Kakashi." She immediately shot down his hopes, giving the now-sulking man a stern look. "You must understand, you are the only person that knows who it was that attacked us that night – even if you don't remember it." Her fingers clenched around the clipboard in her hands, as she stressed her point; "There is no way that we can allow you to go home while you carry such important information."

The Jounin looked up at the Hokage desperately. "But I don't remember _anything_!" He argued, his tone adopting an angry edge for the first time. "For all intents and purposes, you could say that I _have_ no information!"

Tsunade threw her hands up in the air, flailing them in exasperation. "Oh, well, we'll just tell that to our enemies, then, will we? Hmm?" She asked, her tone deeply sarcastic. "Raise a huge sign that says 'Kakashi has forgotten everything, so please don't kill him!'"

"Well, we could-" Kakashi began sheepishly, before the woman's fierce voice overrode him.

"Oh, _yes!_"" She ranted, incensed. "I'm sure_ that_ will appease them! And they would never even think to come and kill you before you decided to remember anything that could send them to an early grave! What a _fabulous_ idea, why didn't I think of it before?"

The woman finished her scolding, breathing harshly, before she closed her eyes calmly - pushing back locks of her flaxen hair that had fallen into her face.

Kakashi sighed forlornly, his head dropping in defeat at the thought of his continual house arrest.

Hiashi's brow furrowed in deep worry, and he turned his head to gaze out of the only window of the room, his expression troubled – though he remained unobtrusive, as Tsunade fell into a contemplative silence, still regaining her composure, as she rubbed a thumb and forefinger over her nose soothingly. Kakashi just wished that he had one of his Icha Icha books.

Both men looked to Tsunade, as she sighed deeply, as though reaching some kind of decision – and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to arrange a few special visits," The Hokage calmly stated, "from people who should help to jog your memory, or at least give you some semblance of normalcy in your confused state." The woman frowned at the Jounin, almost sympathetically.

She moved to the door then, holding her medical records at her side, fingernails drumming over the plastic once again. "The first person, or I should say, people, that are to see you will be coming tomorrow morning," Tsunade announced then, to the Jounin's surprise. "They've been waiting impatiently for the last few days to see you and I can't hold them back any longer. I'll let them know that you can see them tomorrow." The Hokage pushed back her hair, "The person who you _really _need to see is away currently but she should be back in about a week."

Nodding to Kakashi, Tsunade turned to leave without another word, Hiashi following her – before the woman paused suddenly at the door.

Turning to look over her shoulder, a small smile found its way onto the woman's lips. "She's been dying to see that you're safe and sound."

And with that, she swiftly left the room, Hiashi nodding to the Jounin respectfully before closing the door behind them – leaving Kakashi in deep confusion.

* * *

Hinata kept her head bowed respectively as her uncle and the Hokage made their way past her, presumably towards the main house, and she focused on juggling the tray of vegetable broth and a pitcher of water in her hands as she walked along the veranda outside the guest quarters of the Hyuuga compound.

Coming to a stop at the door of the only occupied guest room as she reached the very back of the compound, Hinata knocked quietly on the wooden frame, hoping the shinobi inside was not already asleep. The dying sun left her little light to see by, and when she didn't receive an answer, after much internal debate, she slowly edged the door open; allowing the candlelight from inside to spill onto the veranda – and instantly averted her eyes as she met the mismatched gaze of the residing Jounin.

There was an awkward moment full of expectation before she hastily stumbled into the room, and offered him a small smile.

With her head down, Hinata placed the tray and pitcher on the bedside table, carefully filling a glass with water – and attempted to ignore the way the man instantly smiled at her.

After a moment, and setting down the pitcher once again, the girl then chanced a look beside her - only to see the patient staring back at her curiously.

She quickly turned her head to the side, her fingers stumbling as she placed the glass with his meal, and after a moments hesitation, slowly leaned forward to place the tray on the man's lap.

"You came back."

She jumped when the man spoke suddenly – almost losing her purchase on the tray and spilling hot soup over the Jounin's front, apologizing instantly for her clumsiness.

The man didn't seem fazed, though – giving a small chuckle and smiling pleasantly as he caught the tray and she backed away to a respectful distance.

After a long moment, she cleared her throat.

"H-how are you today, Hatake-san?" The girl asked him, carefully meeting his gaze as one dark and one red eye stared unwaveringly back at her.

The man instantly seemed glad to be asked, and smiled easily.

"Horrible, actually!" He replied cheerfully, a smile evident underneath his ever-present mask. "Apparently I'm a medical anomaly. But what's new?" He announced conversationally, before his eyes turned suddenly to the meal in front of him, paying it attention for the first time.

Hinata watched as the man seemed to frown, one hand rising to push a spoon around his bowl of what appeared to be mixed weeds and dirt served in luke-warm water, and a somewhat tense pause descended on the room.

"…What's this?" He asked finally, his tone full of disdain.

"Ano, your dinner, Hatake-san." She replied uneasily, as the man seemed to frown more fiercely. "It's a vegetable broth with lentils…"

Kakashi sat for a moment in bewilderment, as though not comprehending her. "Can't I have… food for dinner?"

Hinata fought back her urge to stutter in embarrassment as she hung her head, and said in a rush; "I'm sorry, Hatake-san! Tsunade-sama advised me that you are only to eat liquid foods and I thought that the lentils would be easy for you to eat but if you need me too I will go and make something else-"

"You made this?" Kakashi interrupted her then, his eyes widening slightly. "Gomen, gomen!" He apologised immediately, picking up the bowl and shoveling a few mouthfuls down his throat before she could go on.

"No, Hatake-san, it's alright, really, I can make something else-" She exclaimed softly, her cheeks flushing as the man continued to practically inhale the broth, his eyes squinted in displeasure as the rest of his face was covered by the bowl. "-really, it's no hassle for me at all!"

The Jounin gasped for breath as he set the bowl down, now empty, and presented her with a smile. "Nonsense," He replied, wiping a hand across his mouth even though he had already replaced his mask there. "It was delicious."

Hinata felt her face flush a little more, even though she was sure he was lying, but took the tray back from him in silence and nodded her thanks.

Refilling his glass of water and leaving the pitcher behind, the girl then turned around, her features still slightly pink as she headed for the door.

"You're leaving already?" The man's voice drifted to her once again, and the girl's hand paused where it rested against the door.

Half-turning back to the man, she offered a hesitant smile. "I'm needed in the main house, Hatake-san." She murmured softly in explanation, "Father would not approve of my lingering…"

"Oh, of course." The man nodded then, as though it were obvious, and simply smiled back – though a little disappointment shone through his expression now.

She smiled once again, with sympathy this time, as she carefully slid open the door, looking out into the darkness of the Hyuuga grounds as the sun had now fallen behind the hills and a bright moon could he seen in the sky.

"Oh, Hinata," He called suddenly then, and the girl jumped at hearing her name.

Without turning back, she nodded.

Leaning back onto his bed, the silver-haired man recalled his previous conversation with Hiashi, and fixed his gaze on the Hyuuga girl.

"Thank you for the flowers," He told her, and smiled up at her when she turned around in surprise. "They really cheered me up."

Hinata seemed stricken for a moment, before her face flushed with embarrassment, though a small genuine smile alighted her face – and Kakashi felt instantly glad for it.

Nodding quickly then, and not quite able to keep the smile off of her face, she then bowed to the Jounin.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hatake-san." She told him. He nodded in agreement, before she slid the door closed behind her.

Watching after the door long after she had gone and the faint sound of her footsteps had died away, Kakashi sank back into his bed with a tired sigh.

How much longer would he have to stay there?

* * *

"Tea, Tsunade-sama?" Hiashi asked, gesturing somewhat vaguely towards the servant that kneeled patiently by the door.

"No, thank you, Hiashi." The woman replied, though her smile was directed towards the servant. Turning back to the clan leader as he nursed a steaming cup in his hands, the woman frowned slightly. "I have other pressing matters begging for my attention, Hiashi." She reminded him.

Nodding, Hiashi waved the attendant away. When the door had slid closed and they were left alone, the man then leaned closer to Tsunade, his eyes holding hers with a level of sincerity that he would never voice. "What can I do?" He asked then, and there was no question as to what he was referring.

Tsunade shook her head slowly, raising a hand to rub her neck wearily. "There is nothing you cando, Hiashi." She replied with a sigh, as though insinuating she regretted the words more than he could. "We can only wait for him to regain his memory by himself."

"But Konoha is in danger," Hiashi replied pressingly. "Those who attacked us before could return, sooner than we expect. Surely there is some technique that can draw forth memories, some medicine that can recall events?" The man implored, his tone frustrated, as heavy lines marred his forehead. "There has to be something that can be done."

Tsunade stiffened in understanding, images of Ibiki and his 'practices' flashing in her mind. "Those measures are reserved for our enemies." She replied with no level of uncertainty. "The side effects of that kind of… _treatment_ could be life-threatening."

Hiashi's gaze locked with hers then, and a long moment passed in tense silence between them, before the man gave a frustrated sigh and averted his gaze.

"You know I would not wish to subject Kakashi to anything that could damage him." He replied quietly after a moment, and Tsunade's expression softened.

"Of course." She replied. "And that is why we must leave him to regain his memory naturally." She explained gently, but sternly.

Hiashi made no reply, drinking sagely from his cup, before his eyes came to rest at length on Tsunade's sudden light smile.

"Don't worry too much," She told him then, with a level of confidence he couldn't relate to. "If anyone is able to bring back his memories, it'll be her." The woman replied with certainty, as she came steadily to stand from her seat.

Watching the Hokage make her way towards the door which led to the Hyuuga grounds, her feet padding lightly on the tatami mats, the man's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who?" He asked with genuine confusion, his tone somewhat petulant.

Tsunade smiled widely this time as she turned back to him from the open door, "She's away on a mission for the moment, but she'll be back in a few weeks. Just wait until then, Hyuuga Hiashi, and Kakashi will regain his memory, I'm sure of it."

"Who are you speaking of?" The clan leader demanded.

Smiling as though her next words were the solution to all of their current Jounin-related problems, Tsunade turned her gaze out towards the cool night air.

"Kurenai." She replied, her eyes glittering with purpose. "Kakashi's girlfriend."

And before Hiashi could reply, or do much more than scoff with incredulity, the Hokage was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooooh, Kakashi's girlfriend is Kurenai - but will he remember her? Will she be back in time to save his memory? Will Hinata ever see Kakashi again? I don't even know!**

**And so, until next time.**

**-Emerald-  
**


	4. Development

**Forget Me Not**

**Summary: After a mysterious attack on Konoha, the one man who knew the attackers loses all recollection of the event. Left to heal in the Hyuuga compound, under the care of a young girl, can the daughter of the clan leader revive his lost memory? Hinata/Kakashi.**

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto and me are tight. He would have let me have the characters if I asked. I just thought I'd be nice and let him keep them. I regret it every day…**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry its been so long since an update, _again_...well I can only say sorry and humbly bow before you in apology. I'm sorry!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Development**

The quiet was starting to get to Kakashi.

He had tried a few times to alleviate his boredom but every time he had gotten out of his bed to go for a walk around the compound he had been quickly ushered back, very politely but firmly, into his room with strict orders not to move around. He had been vetoed from any mobile movement for the time being and he was very close to becoming insane at the thought of anymore time in this silent, spartan room. The only distraction came in the form of a lovely, young Hyuuga woman.

He started to crave those moments the most, when Hinata would come into his room and bring him some sort of relief from this damn quiet and monotony. The Jounin looked to the clock on the wall opposite him, she should be coming in soon with his breakfast he knew, she was like clockwork but that didn't cure his need for something to free him from this tedium that he was experiencing _right now._

He was almost on the edge of begging for some kind of noise to interrupt his day, when he heard a commotion in the hallway near his room.

"Oi! Sasuke! Hurry up! Why are you so slow?"

"Dobe, shut up. You only think I'm slow because you're always running everywhere."

"I do not!"

The silver haired man grimaced slightly as he heard the commotion and recognised the somewhat deeper voices of his team.

"Baka! Be quiet Naruto! Kakashi-sensei might be asleep!"

There was a large slap and the Jounin heard a loud moan outside his door. Kakashi smiled; at least you can count on some things to never change.

"Oi Sakura-chan, why did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Because you're yelling, you fool!"

"Sakura, you're yelling as well."

Silence filled the hallway outside his doorway as he heard their footsteps come closer towards his door.

"Sorry Sasuke," A sheepish voice answered after a while.

Kakashi started to rethink on his wish for noise as he felt them halt outside his room.

The door finally slid open and the silver-haired shinobi was confronted with the sight of his team standing there looking different but oddly the same. They were all wearing dissimilar clothes and the three of them all seemed to exude a confidence that Kakashi could swear was completely missing only a few weeks ago.

He felt something scratch at his memory and he tried to catch hold of it but it flew away from him before he could extract any meaning from it.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," The pink-haired kunoichi said, all the while beaming at the Jounin, "I hope we didn't wake you?"

Kakashi shook his head, smiling back at his team, "No Sakura-san, I was already awake."

Naruto bounced in from the doorway and sat on the edge of the bed, narrowly missing Kakashi's feet.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, ba-chan said you can't remember anything, that you'd been hit on the head." The blonde ninja put his hand to the back of his head and took on an expression of bewilderment "She said you'd lost three _years_ worth of memories."

Kakashi simply nodded at his young charge. Naruto removed his hand from his hair as he adopted a look of cunning. Raising his eyebrow, he leant in to whisper loudly in Kakashi's ear, "Want me to fill you in?"

"Usuratonkachi," Barked Sasuke as he stood at the foot of the bed, cutting off Kakashi before he could deny the young man, though it hurt to do so, "We're not supposed to say anything."

"But why," Complained the ever optimistic boy as he sat back up on the end of the bed, "When he's going to remember soon anyway?"

"Because," Sakura cut in patiently, more patiently than she would have when they were younger, "Kakashi-sensei has important information locked somewhere in his subconscious and if we were to force memories back on him before he was ready it wouldn't bode well." The young woman smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear before she fixed Naruto with a harder look, "He could forget anything of value." Sakura then turned to Kakashi apologetically, "We need to know who was going to attack us and you're our only source of information – no matter how unforthcoming your mind is at the moment."

Kakashi waved his hand in the air, "Don't worry about it Sakura-san, I understand the ramifications and consequences," he sighed, his head falling a bit to his just, "I just wish I could remember."

The Jounin was blown away by these three shinobi and he tried to remember something of how they had changed in the last three years, what hardships they'd endured and what achievements they had accomplished.

"Well," Naruto started off, interrupting Kakashi's assessment of each one, "Do we look any different?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled up in a smile that they knew so well, "Not at all," He goaded them.

"Nani!" Shrieked Naruto, "But in the past three years I've become so much stronger!" Naruto took on a look of depression, "You mean, you can't tell?"

Sakura smirked behind her hand as she looked on Naruto's pale face. Sauke leaned over to the pink haired kunoichi before she could laugh at their teammate anymore, "That means you too Sakura."

Sakura, stopped smirking, glanced down at her chest quickly and met the laughing gaze of her teacher. Her face went pale and she hit Naruto on the head rather forcefully.

"Ow!" Screeched Naruto, clutching the large bump forming on the back of his head, "Why did you hit me Sakura-chan?"

"Because I can't hit Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm only joking," Kakashi sensed when the joke had run its course and quickly changed tactics, "You've all matured so much from when I remember. I hope my memories come back soon so I can remember how you got to be where you are."

Kakashi watched as the three teammates talked back and forth, arguing and joking over the smallest things and watched the dynamics between them shift and coalesce. This was the team that he had wanted when he first took them on. They fought and bickered between each other but they cared for one another and that was all that mattered.

The Jounin turned his head from the entertainment when he sensed someone at the door and felt his mood perk up even more at the familiar presence of his favourite nurse.

He looked on as he watched her slide the door open quietly and slip into the room with his breakfast tray. She was wearing a formal kimono today and it looked lovely on her, the blue and white stripes matched her colouring quite remarkably and her hair was swept back off her face and neck, leaving her looking fresh and very different.

Continuing to watch her and nodding with a smile in her direction he was surprised when no one else in the team had seen her yet. She really was quite good at remaining undetected, that is until he took matters into his own hands.

"Ah, Hinata-chan," Kakashi said loudly, breaking into the argument between Naruto and Sasuke over who was stronger, gaining their attention and a light blush from the girl, "You've brought my breakfast, how good of you."

The Copy-Nin smiled smugly as he saw shock and then sheepishness on the faces of Sakura and Naruto. The blonde haired boy raised his hand to the back of his head and bowed lightly in apology, "Gee, sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't see you there. Good morning."

Where once Kakashi expected to see a blush cover the whole Hyuuga's face and maybe a fainting fit, he now saw a calm and composed girl reply back without even a stutter, "Good morning Naruto-san. I hope you are well today, you too Sakura-chan and Uchiha-san." She bowed to each one.

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. He could only watch in amazement as Naruto smiled warmly at her before turning his attention to her tray. Sasuke gave her the briefest of nods and Sakura smiled taking the flowers from the tray and put them in the vase by Kakashi's table.

"I just came in to bring you your breakfast Hatake-san," The young Hyuuga said, placing the tray on his lap as she talked, "I have lunch with father to attend to later on so someone else will bring you your food then."

He simply nodded and watched as she bowed to his visitors, "Sorry to interrupt you," She said, her voice full of nothing but genuine feeling, "I hope you all have a good day and I will see you later on if you choose to come by again."

Sasuke was the one to talk which surprised Kakashi to no end.

"We will probably come around tomorrow as well Hyuuga-san, we will see you then." Hinata's eyes glanced up to meet the Uchiha's and quickly swept down to the floor, "Hai, I will see you tomorrow then."

As Hinata started to walk away, Kakashi felt like he needed the last word, like he needed something else from her. Just as Sakura was about to open her mouth she left it hanging open as the silver haired shinobi whipped out his hand and grabbed the Hyuuga's wrist, making her stumble lightly into his bed.

She turned to him with wide eyes, trying to understand what he wanted. Pulling her in a little closer, Kakashi looked up with questioning eyes, "You'll be by later after lunch though, yeah?" His voice brooked no argument, "Maybe sing me that song again?"

The shy heiress blushed prettily and nodded as she stuttered out a light, "H-hai." Dropping her wrist slowly, he watched as she turned around and all but ran from his room.

When the door had closed his room exploded with sound.

"What was that about hey?"

"Kurenai isn't going to be happy"

"I haven't seen her stutter in a long time."

"She's cute when she blushes."

The trio looked to Kakashi as he spoke the last line; he crinkled his eye up in a smile and raised his hand to the back of his head in mock humility, "Too far?"

The room exploded again, with even Sasuke's voice added to the melee.

Hinata couldn't seem to keep her blush down. There was a time, especially around Naruto, when a blush would have been common place on the Hyuuga's face but now this was not so. In response to that, everyone was starting to talk about what on earth could have resurrected the shy heiresses blush and stutter since she had talked to one of the branch members after leaving the room of the injured shinobi.

Gossip has a way of expanding so when the gossipers discovered who she had seen today they all began their own theories of who the Hyuuga liked. Some said she had fallen for the blonde haired shinobi again, others scoffed at that idea and said it was more likely that she had finally followed the crowd and was after the cool and collected Uchiha. Still others had said that she was in love with the pink hair kunoichi but none but a few thought that it could be the reputable Jounin that she had been nursing. She had been looking after him for a while now and had never shown signs of a blush before so why would he be their first guess?

The maids and servants of the Hyuuga compound quickly latched on to this new piece of gossip and it came as no surprise when at the lunch she was having with her father, sister and cousin, it came up.

"So Hinata, who do you like?"

Hinata all but choked on the noodles that she was eating. She quickly wiped away the mess with a cotton napkin and looked up into the eyes of her father.

"W-what was that otou-san?"

Her father flicked a quick, angry gaze over her in response to her stutter, "The Hyuuga walls are filled to the brim with gossip over who the new love interest is for the next Hyuuga head." He fixed his unbending gaze on his eldest daughter who matched him evenly when a few years ago she would have hidden her head in a deep bow, "You realise, of course, that you cannot bring disgrace upon us. If you want to start a relationship with someone we must discuss it at once."

The young heiress shook her head, never letting her eyes drop from her father's, "It is just gossip otou-san, nothing more. I would have told you."

Her father grunted and she finally looked away and picked up her bowl to continue to finish her meal. Her cousin and sister picked up their chopsticks and continued to eat from where they had left off at the startling question, while Hiashi watched her carefully.

"If it is just gossip, then what has brought about your stutter again? Hmm? I thought we had cured that a while ago now?"

Couldn't he let this go? Hinata took the last bite from her meal before placing her utensils down in a show to the staff that she was done with her meal. As it was being taken away, the Hyuuga wiped her mouth clean and looked to her father, "It is of no matter, I have not been sleeping well and it has made me slower than usual."

It wasn't easy lying to her father but the alternative was not attractive at all.

Hyuuga Hiashi simply shrugged and finished his meal, all the while not giving Hinata permission to leave.

"There is one matter that I need to bring to your attention daughter," Hiashi rumbled, his voice clear and his eyes assessing her form as she sat on her knees waiting for his next words, "You are of marriageable age and have been for a while. There is a union that I have been made aware of recently that would benefit us greatly." The head of the Hyuuga watched as tell tale signs of distress were made apparent in his eldest daughter's appearance at his words, "It would please me greatly if we could enter into this arrangement as quickly as possible. If you do not have a suitable partner soon then I will take it as you agreeing to this communion."

Watching as her body stiffened and her hands went white at the knuckles, Hiashi knew that he had given her enough to think on, rising to his feet, he gave the three that sat before him permission to leave but none moved.

Walking to the door, he turned back to look at Hinata, her eyes following him, "When you would like to discuss this, my door is open to you." When the servant had opened and closed the door behind him Hinata unsteadily stood up. Her cousin and sister came quickly to stand on either side of her.

"Don't worry nee-chan, it will be ok, I'm sure we can find someone for you by that time." Hanabi spoke up, her voice slightly cracking.

Neji watched, concern covering his face as his cousin walked haltingly to the door away from their protective hold.

Neji and Hanabi looked to each other, they knew that something like this could happen but neither one of them wanted it to happen to _her_. She didn't deserve this but it was what came with being a Hyuuga, you could be sold and bought as easily as cattle no matter who you were.

They stood there, resigned to watching their sister and cousin as she made her way out of the room and into the hallway towards her bedroom. Hopefully she'd feel better soon and hopefully she'd be able to find someone who made her happy and wasn't just marrying for convenience or even worse, for her eyes and the talents that lay within.

Neji felt his protective streak, which ran a mile long, tighten inside of him, he would try everything within his power to make sure Hinata was alright and happy. She deserved at least that much from him.

Hanabi stared up at her cousin as her sister walked around the corner and out of sight and watched as his jaw tightened and his eyes gleamed for a moment. She knew her sister was safe if Neji was around so she would support him in whatever he thought was best for her sister. He would be there and Nii-san always knew best.

The young girl found herself walking down the same hallway that, only in a few days, she had come to learn to love. At the end of this hallway she would find a release from her troubling thoughts and just a moment with the enigmatic man inside seemed to clear her head and make her smile again.

Holding the tray with the new and improved dinner on it, Hinata came to the guest room and slowly slid it open. Already the troubling thoughts that she'd had since lunch vanished at the thought of the man inside.

"Gomen Hatake-san," she said her eyes only just rising from the floor in case he needed a second to ready himself for a visitor, "I couldn't come earlier to see you but I've brought you-" her last words weren't uttered as she dropped her tray and smashed the bowl on the hard wooden floor.

Kakashi had been trying to walk around the room before the heiress had come and wanted to try and surprise her and maybe get her to tell the others that he could leave by way of his amazing recovery. He hadn't banked on the fact that she wouldn't come till dinner time and he certainly hadn't thought that his legs would give out just as she walked in.

He watched as she took him in, his masked slightly skewed, but thankfully not off, his breath panting slightly and his legs folded underneath him as he had one hand to his side and rested his head on the side of the bed. He raised his tired head to greet her after the tray had dropped, not looking forward to see the admonition that he knew he deserved.

Instead, the Hyuuga flew to his side before he could give her warning about the shards littered all over the floor and checked his face.

"Are you all right Hatake-san?" She asked, her voice worried and unsure, "Can you stand back up?"

Nodding, Kakashi lifted one hand to his bed and put the other on the floor as he tried to stand on his own two feet. Finally at his full height, the ninja shifted slightly and before he could register anything, he felt the warmth of a small kunoichi under his arm, steadying him and guiding him to that dreaded bed.

"You have to rest Hatake-san," Hinata spoke softly, not chastising him but speaking with care, "No one wants you to hurt yourself."

"Please don't do that," He spoke through clenched teeth as he felt the pain in his side double after the adrenaline had gone from his body.

Surprised, Hinata stood back once he was back in bed without the covers over him, "Don't do what Hatake-san?"

"That," He replied, still clutching his side.

Hinata saw a light pink stain spread through the Jounin's undershirt and sprinted to the other side of the room where the bandages were kept. Coming back to his side, she slowly inched the shirt away from the wound that had reopened from the fall and took away the old wrap and tied a new one around him.

Stepping back, Hinata turned to look at the mess on the floor. With a sigh, she stooped to pick up the larger shards and placed them on the tray. Stepping over the mess, she started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" He hated the tone in his voice that almost sounded like he needed to know the answer.

She turned around a little startled, "To get you another meal of course," she shifted her weight to the side and sighed, "It's a shame too, I made something different for you."

The Copy-Nin grinned through the slight pain, different was good.

"But now it'll just have to be broth," she spoke softly to herself as his smile fell, "I knew I should have made more than one helping."

She opened the door sightly before she turned back to the silver haired man who was watching her, "I also have to get someone to check up on you, that wound didn't look good and we need someone to clean up this mess." She spread her free hand, indicating the puddle of noodles and soup, and, was that beef? Kakashi groaned softly.

Seeing that she was leaving he spoke up as his head hit the pillow, his eyes on the ceiling.

"Don't call me Hatake-san. It's Kakashi. _Just_ Kakashi."

The wide eyed Hyuuga whirled around as he turned to meet her questioning gaze with a slow smile, made apparent by his crinkling eye.

Nodding, Hinata turned back to the door and slid it all the way open. Just as she took one step forward she heard him ask her one last question.

"You're coming back right?"

"Of course Hat-Kakashi-san." She paused and wondered at her own words that she spoke next, "I'll always come back."

Kakashi leant back in to his bed with a sigh and a smile as he heard her walk down the hall.

That was good to know.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling that you should not be holding your breath for these chapters but this story will of course end...one day, that I can guarantee...maybe.**

**Yours,**

_Jaggarte x_


End file.
